


A Father's Blessing

by wingedlioness



Series: merintrash [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Macintosh unloads his heart at Fergus's grave.





	A Father's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> just a ficlet from tumblr I never posted here.

Macintosh stood before the stone monument, the wind stinging his eyes a bit as he stared at the carving of his king’s name. 

“Ye’d be so proud of yer daughter, m’lord. She’s…magnificent.”

He sighed. 

“I believe she’ll best even you in leadin’ the clans. She’s the first to battle, last to drink. And she’s far less stingy with the good ale then you were,” he chuckled.

He stared past the grave, across the hills.

“But she misses ye. More than she’d ever say. So I cannae promise much. But I’ll put me entire life and heart into her, as much as she’ll allow.”

A pair of cold hands snuck around his middle.

“Ye mean it?”

Macintosh glanced down as his beloved, her gaze locked on her father’s resting place. He brought his arm around her, tucking her into his side. He nuzzled her curls before tilting her face up to his.

“Ya doubt me, Merida?”

He wasn’t sure if there were tears in her eyes because her smile dazzled him so. 

“Ye could _prove_ it…”

He smirked back at her invitation and pulled her chin closer as to reach her lips with his own, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. 

“Not sure my father’d approve of a rogue willin’ to kiss his daughter so brazenly in fron’ of him,” she teased into his mouth.

“Mebbe if she didn’t egg the rogue on so much wit’ her cheeky lips. he could show some proper decorum.”

Merida chuckled as she pressed her head against his bare chest. 

“Come on then, my mother asked for me to be openin’ the wedding gifts and I sure as hell ain’t doin’ that alone.”

“Of course, my Queen,” he bowed ridiculously low. “Anything for you, my Queen. Lead the way, my Queen.”

“Oh shut it.”

She smacked his arm as they both went to mount their horses, rolling her eyes. 

“Last one there has ta pretend to love the witch’s carving of us as bears!” 

She took off with Angus before she even finished her challenge, laughing as he scrambled to find his seat and race after her.  He knew there was no way to beat her once she set her mind to something, and he wouldn’t trade her glorious smile for all the world.

The warmth of the setting sun felt very much like a father’s blessing.


End file.
